cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Finland
The Finnish Empire or Empire of Finland was a bloc of alliances under the total control of the Finnish Cooperation Organization. It's member alliances signed the Finnish Imperial Colony Treaty, or FICT. The bloc became defunct in the summer of 2008. The goals of EoF are to... * Strive for authoritarian, collectivist governments and movements across the Cyberverse. * Support nationalism, and possibly found other national alliances. * Promote the Finnish culture abroad and help young alliances establish and organize themselves, by means of imperialism. The Finnish Imperial Colony Treaty (Alliance) hereby agrees to become part of the mighty and glorious Finnish Empire, under the sovereignty and protection of the Finnish Cooperation Organization, the founding and leading alliance of the Finnish Empire. Article 1 - Leadership The ruler of (Alliance) shall be an FCO member, appointed by the chancellor of FCO. The members of (Alliance) must swear absolute loyalty to him. The other authorities of (Alliance) may still control it's organization and policies as far as not specifically forbidden by the ruler. Article 2 - Permanent Membership The members of (Alliance) may not leave or change their alliance affiliation without getting permission from the ruler. Article 3 - Nation Description All (Alliance) nations must include the phrase "Colony of the Finnish Empire" in their descriptions. Article 4 - Mutual Defence In the event that one of the contracting parties is put in danger of any nature by an external party, the other contracting party shall come in it's defence diplomatically and militarily at request. Article 5 - Military Aggression Initiated by FCO Should FCO run out of possible peaceful diplomatic solutions when resolving international issues, (Alliance) shall militarily assist FCO in their campaign at request. Article 6 - Military Aggression Initiated by (Alliance) Members of (Alliance) may not attack any alliances without getting permission from the chancellor of FCO. In case permission is given, FCO may or may not assist (Alliance) in their campaign. Article 7 - Cooperation Both contracting parties shall work together to maintain and improve their economies, military organizations, and intelligence. Article 8 - Other Treaties (Alliance) may not sign treaties with other alliances without the permission and signature of the chancellor of FCO. Article 9 - Violation of The Treaty If either contracting party violates the articles of this treaty, military action against it by the other party is justified. Article 10 - Termination of The Treaty Only the chancellor of FCO may decide to terminate this treaty. Membership World Association of Nuclear Genocide WANG became a member of the Empire on November 19th, 2007. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=7918 Vortexx was appointed as the Ruler of WANG, but he resigned and was replaced by Uberdude in late February 2008. A few months later, due to Uberdude's inactivity and WANG members' affection to Vortexx, Vortexx was re-appointed as Ruler. Disbandment EoF was intended to be merged into the Hanseatic League, but due to the destruction of the said bloc this never occurred. After FCO's defeat in the Continuum-NoV War, EoF was disbanded. FCO and WANG retained their ties and signed an MDoAP afterwards. Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups